


Biophile

by murphyxt100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyxt100/pseuds/murphyxt100
Summary: a short story about Clarke, Lexa, and Octavia





	

Nobody else, just us 3 girls, looking over a small portion of the world. The sun is setting, clouds smeared like whip cream, with a pinch of pink. The tall buildings are blurry, fuzzy looking. We dance, forgetting all the problems in the world, everything just fading. We take photos of ourselves, the image coming out very clear, with a white border. We walk through a tunnel, while you can hear the clacking of our heels hitting the cold concrete. There's sharp voices and noises echoing through the walls. It's raining now, making us run out into the darkness, still hearing the _clack clack_ of our heels smacking the ground. We finally reach the outside, getting soaked from rain. Our white t-shirts are seeping with cold water, making other underneath clothing easily visible. We dance once more, still forgetting all the troubles in the world.


End file.
